The invention relates to a wireless communication scheme, and more particularly, to a wireless communication method and related communication device, transmitter and receiver for data/audio communication by using a programmable communication protocol to replace the standard one when certain conditions are detected.
Generally speaking, for a wireless communication device such as the Bluetooth communication device, the performance is usually limited by the used modulation/demodulation scheme. For example, the currently developed Bluetooth communication device, a low-cost orientation device, tends to use a simple and low cost modulation/demodulation scheme, but the simple and low cost modulation/demodulation scheme may merely reach a certain performance and fails to gain better performance. As a result, the existing prior art knowledge usually adds lots of fancy algorithms to squeeze a little performance gain if a much better performance is required. However, adding additional fancy algorithms to the simple and low cost modulation/demodulation scheme is not a sufficient solution for the low cost orientation device. Therefore, how to achieve the low cost requirement in company with a better performance is an important topic for designers.